The hero whom I call mom
by MoonIce
Summary: Everyone knows about the galactic celebrity Ronyx J Kenny for leading a team against the dictator Jie Revorse. We also know about his son Claude C Kenny who save the universe from the ten wise men. But this tale is about Ilia Silvestri


"**The hero whom I call mom"**

By MoonIce

Series: Star Ocean

Rating: T

Genre: Action/adventure/scifi

Summary: Everyone knows the famed Ronyx J Kenny for leading the operation that defeated the dictator Jie Revorse and saved not only Fargett but Earth as well. His son, Claude C Kenny, would ironically continue the galaxy saving name by stopping a group of highly advanced super-humanoids from destroying the universe. But this story is about the woman behind the famous men. Yes, this story is about the one and only Ilia Silvestri.

AN: It's been a while since I've written or continued any fanfiction. To be accurate its been over a year since I've done anything on . I'm writing this story in order to see if I can get my spark back and to try to make a story based on, in my opinion, the best Star Ocean game in the series. Although Second Story fans might disagree with me I just wanted to make a story about one of the forgotten heroes of the Star Ocean series. Well lets get on with chapter 1. Just to lets you know this will take place one year after Claude's birth and will contain flashback from Ilia's time on Roak.

Chapter 1: The Divine Heroine

"Ilia are you sure you want to do this? What about Claude?" Ronxy asked while in the Calnus transport room. "Even though Claude's with us I'm still part of the Federation Army. I don't want to leave Claude like this but I can't just turn my back on my duty as a Federation Officer either." Ilia replied to her husband calmly. "But Ilia you don't have to go! You don't have to put yourself in harms way anymore." Ronxy replied; trying desperately to plead with Ilia and prevent he from going on this mission. He had been briefed about the mission earlier and knew that it was a very dangerous stealth mission. Ilia was going to be transported behind Lezonian lines and supposidly, compromise an entire Anti-Federation platoon before it was launched so that the Federation fleets could easily control the Lezonian military. On top of that she was only accompaned by four other federation officers. The odds were gravely against Ilia and Ronyx knew it. As much as he tried to use his rank to get Ilia out of the team she wouldn't here of it. Instead she said that this was another chance for her to stretch her legs in battle again.

"Ilia why are you doing this Ilia, its dangerous and the odds are…" Before Ronyx could finish, he was cut off by Ilia kissing him on the lips. "You worry too much Captain. Besides, I'll be home to both you and Claude before dinner." Ilia said sweetly before going to the transport pannels along with the rest of her team. Ronyx could never resist that smile and the way she called him captain even when he was promoted. After getting over his delirious state he went in front of the infiltration squad to give a quick overview of the mission. "The infiltration squad with aproach the base of operations for the Anti-Federation force. You will procede to the shiphangar and plant explosives thoughtout the area. Then you must go thought the base and destroy their genetics labs. The place will be filled from top to bottom with security thoughout the entire base. The insergants have been rumored to have technology rivaling that of the federation its self; so it is best that you stay caucious of your surronding. Shoud you encounter any enemy forces, dispose of them. You will be tranported 6km away from the base and will have 15 hours to complete the mission. For the purpose of organization, Ilia Silvestri has been appointed leader of the infiltration squad. Good Luck." Afterward, one of the officers prepared the transporter and initiated the countdown sequence. "Tranporter active in 5,4,3,2,1." Ilia smiled sweetly at Ronyx before being transported to Lezonia. In a brief flash of light Ilia, and her four other officers disappered from site. Ronyx sighed sadly before going back to the bridge. "Admiral, the squad force has been successfully transported to Lezonia." One of the officers replied. "Alright put the Calnus on standby and lets hope that the infiltration squad can do their job." Ronyx said half-heartedly while worrying all the while worrying about Ilia. "I hope that you come back in peace Ilia." Ronyx said in his mind.

Meanwhile, the infiltration squad had been proceding smoothly through Lezonia. When the arrived the squad was forced to navigate thought the moonlit night of the Lezonian wastes. So far the team hadn't encountered any resistance while passing throught enemy territory. While only minutes away from the base and no sight of any enemy operatives, Ilia had started to feel suspicious. "Alright team keep on your toes. Being this close to enemy territory, we can expect anything. Prepare yourselves." Ilia said. "Yes ma'am!" The squad replied. As the squad readied numerous pieces of heavy equipment and armor, all Ilia had was her Battle Suit, her Phase Gun, and her lucky Kaiser Knuckles. To this day Ilia refuses to carry a bunch of heavy equipment around her. Some of the officers thought she was nuts due to the fact that the days of hand to hand combat were long gone. Ilia on the other hand felt very comfortable with her abilities. The squad had finally approached the Anti-Federation base. Unlike the briefing, their was an open pathway that was practically bare except for a few vehicle and large metal boxes. It was bare to the point you could see the pale moon refecting on the metal surface that made the path towards the huge metallic door; leading to the dangerous unknown territory they had to infiltrate.

"Doesn't anyone else think that this is too easy." One of the male officers replied. "Yeah! We could probably just walk in there an blow the whole place to hell without and worry whatsoever." A female officer replied. "It never as simple as it seems. There's always a catch." Ilia replied to the officers. "Like what? There's a wide open space an almost impossible for snipers to fire at us without us detecting them." Another female officer stated. "Tell me what's your name." Ilia asked. "Ryoko Esteed." The officer replied. "Well Ryoko let me repeat myself: There's always a catch.!" Ilia said in a commanding voice. "What do you know? Your just the admirals wife, that the only reason your have your possition. I bet you couldn't last a minute without the admiral." Another male officer said. Ilia tried her best to contain her anger while dealing with the officers. Even though they all had prior experience with these types of missions the still acted like roukes. "Well then since your such a badass why don't you try and put your money where your mouth is." Ilia challenge. "Alright but I don't make a habit of fighting women." The male officer said. Both him and Ilia got into a fighting stance with the other three officers watched. "Should they really do this during a mission. I mean I thought we were supposed to be staying focused." Ryoko inquirred to herself.

Meanwhile the cocky male soldier took a fighting stance against Ilia with the intent to take her down. Ilia however was unimpressed and even let down her stance. "I'll show you that your just a pretty face that's here because of the admiral." The soldier tried to hit Ilia with a jab but she gracefully evaded it. Angered, the officer let out a series of punches, all of with Ilia dodged. Now the Federation officer was furious. "It has to be a fluke. No way should this girl be able to dodge me that easily." The man thought. He then tried to charge at Ilia in hopes of tackling her to the ground. Ilia saw this and just sighed softly before countering the incoming attack. In the event of the counter strike, Ilia grabbed the officer's right arm, pulled it behind his back, and tossed him onto the ground with such speed that the officer didn't know what hit him. The other officers watched in amazement as their squad leader put the man down. As the man tried to collect himself, Ilia looked down on him and said, "Still think I'm just a pretty face." Ilia then turned her attention to the other squad member and asked, "Anyone else care to test me?" There wasn't any word from any of the other four squad members. "Alright then, we'll procede throught the main hall since their doesn't appear to be any other way in. Nonetheless you should all stay sharp. Now let move out." Ilia, Ryoko, and another female officer went off to the entrance while a male officer helped his downed companion to his feet. "What happened?" The fallen officer asked. "You were just beat by the woman who was part of "Operation Stardust". The other man replied. Now lets go.

The two guys finally caught up to the female officers and were approaching a giant metal door. The door looked extremely strong and appeared to be able to take explosives with no problem. On the door was a small keypad that had a screen on it. "Well I think I can crack this." One of the female officers stated. "Are you sure Naomi? This thing could have a security system or something else as a safety measure." Ryoko questioned. "You do have a point Ryoko. Do you think you can get the door open?" Ilia asked. "Sure! I'm a master hacker." Naomi replied. The female officer went up to the keypad and activated the console the screen came on a displayed the figure of a man dressed in a Lezonian uniform. "Did you really think we woud just set everything up for you so you Federation scum could just walk in our base?" The soldier asked. "If so then the Federation is full or retards." "You knew we were coming?" Naomi asked." "See! You really are stupid. Well can however use you to test our latest weapons." The man replied. "What weapons?" Ilia asked anxiously. Your can hypthesize if you like them or not in hell. Now DIE!" The screen came off and suddenly the entire ground began to come alive. Hundreds of hatches began to open up from the ground and from those hatches came out hundreds of mechanised soildiers armed and ready to kill. "Aw crap, we're screwwed" A male officer said. "Don't be such a baby Maxwell. We'll just have to kick all of their mechanical asses and find another way in." Ryoko reassured.  
The five squad member perpared all of their weapons for battle.

"ENEMY DETECTED! NEUTRALIZE ALL ENEMY TARGETS!" The robot all said in union before attacking the five Federation officers. The robots began to fire numerous round of ammunition at the team. The team tried their best to avoid the fire put in the process got pummed by the mecha-soldier's bodies. Maxwell and Takeshi (the male dropped by Ilia) began to go on the offensive and shot some off the mecha-soldiers down. The other officers follwed suit and tried to take out as many –mecha soldiers as possible. Ryoko even used some of the downed robots as shields from incoming fire. Ilia however was pummeling the enemy down with her trusty Kaiser Knuckles and occasionally shot some down with her phase gun. "This is taking all day and we can't hold out forever." Ilia said to herself. She then thought of an idea to take out all of the mechs at once. Ilia pulled out three stun bombs that she had made a few weeks prior to the mission and told the other four officers to stand back No one questioned Ilia and they stopped firing to take cover. Ilia then shot two or the mecha-soldiers in the head while dodging incoming attack. Then with amazing speed, she used the defeated mechs as leverage in order to leap into the sky. Once at the height of her jump, Ilia threw the three stun bombs in several directions. Once the bombs touched the ground, they activated and stunned all of the mecha soldiers within range. After Ilia landed she began to charge up blue energy from her palm. "I haven't used it in a while but what better time than the present to try it out." Ilia said. With confidence in her voice she yelled out, "Bluewrym Strike!" A large water dragon was launched out of her arms and destroyed all of the mecha-soldiers in its path. Ilia however was pressed for time and charged up greenish brown energy into her palms. Ilia then yelled out "Tortoise Smash!" This resulted in another large portion of mecha-soldiers being destroyed by a large snake-tailed tortoise with an earthly aura. Just before the mecha-soldiers rebooted, Ilia jumped into the air and shouted, "Phoenix Blast!" A crimson fire bird with a burning aura shot out of Ilia's hand and incinerated the remaining mecha-soldiers in an explosion of energy and fire. Ilia landed on the ground and did a hair flip as one of the mecha soldiers exploded.

Ilia then turned to the standby officers, who all had their eyes and jaws wide open. "Wasn't that tiring? Is everyone alright?" Ilia asked. "Yes ma'am!" The officers replied. "Alright we should look for another way around. There could be more of those mecha-soldiers, so stay sharp." Ilia and the other officers began to wall off to find another route. Ryoko went up to Ilia and said, "That was unreal! Do you have superpowers or something?" Ilia replied by saying. "You could say that." The brown haired girl was still curious and asked, "How did you get them? Were you exposed to cosmic radiation or genetically altered to be a superwoman or what?" The other three officers had questions similar to Naomi's but were too nervous to ask. Suddenly the pathway began to come alive again. This time however, a huge creature appeared. The creature had a bird like body with a green, silver and black color scheme and a mechanical look to it. On its stomach displayed a large screen with the same Lezonian soldier being broadcasted. "I didn't think I would need it but I guess I'll have to bring out something else to swat the flies. I think that the friendly Phantom Phoenix can do the trick and so to be sure…" The pathway opened and revealed two more Phantom Phoenixes. "Now I would like you to once again meet your reservation into the afterlife." The soldier disappeared from the screen and the Phantom Phoenixes let out and ear shattering screech. "Alright, you know the drill kiddies, let momma Ilia take care of you." Ilia said with a smile. The federation officers caught on to what she was saying and went to take shelter.

One of the Phoenixes lunged at Ilia with a fiery dash. "Please!" Ilia said mockingly before dodging the dash. The other two Phantom Phoenixes were in hot pursuit and used their all powerful Crushing Charge on both of Ilia's open sides. The blonde-haired woman only grinned before stopping the two enemies in their tracks. As her Kaiser Knuckles pierced into the skin of the Phantom Phoenixes, Ilia began to emit a vibrant purple aura around her body. All the sudden she disappeared and reappeared with a series of beautiful but deadly blows that beat up both of the Phantom Phoenixes that she had formerly held in place. The third one had used the speedy Crushing Charge and lunged towards Ilia in a fiery blaze. The officers had their eyes wide open and yelled for Ilia to get out of the way. Ilia only smiled as she hammered the other two Phantom Phoenixes to their deaths, fully aware of the third one that would attack her in a matter of seconds. While still airborne due to having to beat down the Phantom Phoenixes, Ilia charged up a huge amount of energy into a dense shape of violet into her hand. Just as the Phantom Phoenix charged, Ilia released the energy into a white hot energy blast that blew the entire upper half of its body away. Ilia then leaped on the remaining legs and kicked them into the ground as she landed while doing a flip. Ilia then sweetly said, "Divine Strike." She then turned to her squad member once again and said, "This time, we'll just get off this freaking death trap and find another route. All agreed?" The group was too amazed to say anything and just followed Ilia. Just before they got to real ground the pathway opened up a trap door underneath their feet and sent them falling through an unknown darkness. A small robot sentry with a screen broadcasting the same Lezonian soldier flew down the trap door. "Not so tough now are you federation scum!" The man said as the screen descended into the darkness.

End Chapter 1.

AN: So how was it? I know I'm off my game and made Ilia a little overpowered, but anyone who's played "Star Ocean First Departure" knows she's awesome. I also haven't seen any Ilia stories so I thought this might be a good idea. Will I continue? Will Ilia get off Lezonia in one piece? When will Claude be mentioned? These will be revealed if I continue with this story.


End file.
